newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nocka w Szkole
Domki thumb|left|130px Chłopcy Jasper:Eric ty śpisz? Eric serfuje w sieci i jednocześnie śpi Jasper:Aha! Henry:Ten gość to totalny maniak! Jasper:Pełna zgoda! Henry:Nie wpuszczajcie go do sali informatycznej! Jasper:Powiedz to Chrisowi. Eric się budzi Eric:Gdzie moje palce! A są na klawiaturze! Jasper:Zachowujesz sie jak u dentysty! Eric:Ale ja nie mam znieczulenia! Nie? Henry robi facepalm Henry:Ide się przewietrzyć Henry(Pokój Zwierzeń):Powiedizałem Camilii żeby wyszła z rana na zewnątrz by obmyśleć strategie! Jasper(Pokój Zwierzeń):Henry wydaje się być spoko. Henry(Pokój Zwierzeń):Ok teraz zdobęde zaufanie Jaspera! A potem poof jeszcze wyeliminuję jakąś dziewczynę jak Emily.Postaram się by zaprzyjaźnił się z którąś z nich i dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Dziewczyny Lisa:Jestem ładna! Elsia:Ja też! Elisabeth:Wnerwiacie mnie! Lisa:Bez nerwów będziesz miała zmarszczki! Elisa:A! To okropne! Elisabeth:Wnerwiłam się! Elisabeth wyrwała kawałek szawki i walneła dziewczyny thumb|left Chłopcy Jack:Wow senna atmosfera! Peter:Weź nie sucharz! Philip:Właśnie masz żarty jak....ktoś niewarty moich porównań! Peter:Własnie więc morda w kubeł,bo jesteś zabawny jak but od lewej nogi! Philip:Albo muszla klozetowa! Peter:Sarkazmy zostaw mi mały! Dziewczyny Camilia:Zostało nas dwie z tego domku! Paula:Chodźcie do Totalnej Porażki! Camilia:Już tu jesteś idiotko! Paula:To idźmy do niej bardziej! Camilia:Idę na zewnątrz! wyszła Rozmowa Henry'ego i Camilii Camilia:No więc jaką masz strategię? Henry:Ja będe rozkochiwał dziewczyny a ty będziesz manipulować facetami? Camilia:Doskonały pomysl! Camilia(Pokój Zwierzeń):Wykorzystam go! Henry(Pokój Zwierzeń):Wykorzystam ją! Camilia:Ciekawe jakie dadzą wyzwanie? Henry:Bo ja wiem? Poczekam aż powie! Camilia:Ja też! Chris(Przez Megafon):Wstwaj lenie,łamagi i tak dalej! Dzis niema obiadu! Dziś na podwórko marsz i ja powiem wyzwanie! Podwórko Chris:Widzicie ten las obok szkoły,wiec dizś będzie tam nocka,wycieczka fundowana przez Chrisa Mcleana pragnę przypomnieć że stacja nie odpowiada za obrażenia i urazy psychiczne wyżądzone w trakcie wyzwania!Więc tak konkretnie będziecie musieli szukać trzech rzeczy w tym lesie więc tak poszuakcie: Teleskopu oblanego Ketchupem,Rzeżby indyka i Butelke super mocnej Coli Wszystkie rzeczy mogą zwabić miejscowych,możecie ruszać Jasper(Pokój Zwierzeń):Psychol! Wyzwanie left Jasper:Słuchajcie roździelmy sie jest nas sześciu więc będzie łatwo dwa,dwa i dwa. Lisa:Pójdę z Elisą! Henry:Wezmę na siebie Elisebeth! Elisabeth:Ciebie będzie trzeba wziąść na siebie! Rzuca w niego cegłą Jasper:Więc mi zostaje Eric! Eric:Ok! Lisa i Elisa Lisa:Przypomnij czego szukamy? Elisa:Poszukajmy Coli! Lisa:Lubie cole! To taki lakier? Elisa:Mam nadzieję! Jasper i Eric Jasper:Jak ty myślisz gdzie to może być? Eric:Skoro szukamy czegoś oblanego Ketchupem poszukjmy tego u wilków. Jasper:Ok..a dlaczego u nich. Eric:W jednej grze tak był nazywała się.. Jasper:Nieważne. Jasper(PZ):Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Poniedziałki left Jack:Trzymajmy się razem tak się nie zgóbimy. Camilia:Hmm.. niezły pomysł. Paula:Jestem królową kanapek!!! Camilia(Pokój Zwierzeń):Ona jest psycholką ale pewnie będzie łatwa to zmanipulowania Camilia(Szeptem do Pauli):Co pomyślisz o sojuszu? Paula:Znaczy.... Camilia:Wiesz moze trochę powrabiamy innych. Paula:Mamy kłamać? Camilia:W zasadzie o to by chodziło... Paula:Rozumiem! Camilia(Pokój Zwierzeń):Nareszcie!!! Paula:Ok! Powiem reszcie! Ej wiecie że bedziemy...... Camilia policzkuje ją Paula:Auuu... Camilia:Zwariowałaś? Paula:Nie a czemu? Camila:Bo.... toczy się butelka coli Camilia:Tak!Mamy 1 fanta! Wyskakuje wiewiórka Camilia:O mała wiewiórka!Chcesz colę?To sobie weź. Wiewiórka atakuje ją Camilia:Pomóż nie stój jak kołek.. Paula:Ok! wyrzuca butelkę daleko Camilia:Ty!!! Paula:No co? Camilia:Jeśli przegramy gwarantuje że odpadniesz. Jack:Spokojnie dziewczyny nie płaczcie nad rozlaną colą he łapiecie? Camilia:Niestety. Jack(PZ):Jak to niestety? Philip:Czuje Ketchup... wyciąga teleskop oblany Ketchupem Philip:Mam. Chris(Megafon):Jeszcze tylko posąg indyka. Reklama dzingiel rybich ogonków Chef:Jedzcie ten no Mniam Mniam Fuj Rybie ogonki one są ochy.. znaczy pysznościowe. wyciąga siekiere Chef:Albo.... Chris:Koniec czasu Po Reklamie left Henry i Elisabeth na głowę Elisabeth spadła butelka mocnej coli Elisabeth:Kto to rzu.. o mamy punkt! Henry:Doskonale Elisabeth! Elisabeth:Zamknij się! Wiiewiórka przybiegła ale ię przestraszyła i uciekła Henry:He. Elisabeth(PZ):Ten mięśnisk to frajer! Henry(PZ):Ma mnie za frajera i to wiem!Zobaczymy! Jasper i Eric Eric:Gdzie może być posąg indyka. Jasper:Niemam zielonego pojęcia.Niebyło tego w żadnej grze? Eric:Nie przypominam sobie. Jasper:O patrz Bliźniaczki! Eriz:Grozy... Jasper:Co? Eric:Grałem w taką grę Jasper robi facepalma podchodzą do Lisy i Elisy Lisa i Elisa Lisa:A duchy! Elisa:Nie głupia do wilkołak i wampir. Jasper:Co? Lisa:Nie to tylko ee... Eric:Eric i Jasper. Elisa:Właśnie. Lisa:O jaki fajny indyk! Jasper i Eric:Co? zaczeli biec .'' ''. .'' ''ale razem z Elisą która pobiegła za nimi wpadli w sidła Jasper:Łap ten malutki posąg! Lisa zaczeła pilniczkować sobie paznokcie Lisa:Są priorytety! Jasper:Łap ten posąg! Podbiegł Philip Philip:Tak! Philip łapie posąg Philip:Mam! Jasper:Przez ciebie przegraliśmy głupia idiotko. Lisa:Nie obrażaj mojej siostry! Eric:Mówił do ciebie. Elisa:Fakt że to twoja wina. Lisa:Ty też? Chris:Szybko możecie się jeszcze chwile naradzić! Przed Eliminacją Jasper:Wszyscy dobrze wiemy przez kogo to! Elisa:Ale to moja siostra! Henry:Przez nią przegraliśmy! Eric:Jasne na kogo głosujemy! Elisabeth:Jasne! Eliminacja Chris:Dziś na eliminacje zaprosiłem też poniedziałki. Dobrze dziś więc pianki dostaną: . . . Henry . . . Elisabeth . . . Elisabeth . . . Eric . . . i . . . Jasper miałeś dwa głosy a Lisa 4 więc ona pożegna się z programem. Lisa i Elisa:Nie!!! Lisa wchodzi do autobusu Chris:Nara!! Elisa:Zniszcze cię Jasper!Wiem że to ty namówiłeś innych żeby głosowali moją siostrę!Przyżekam że puki tu jestem to.. Jasper:No jak się przestraszyłem. Chris:A no tak Jack i Henry zmenią się drużynami. Jack:Chris masz zmienne nastroje! świerszcz Chris:Ta...czy Elisa zniszczy Jaspera czy zawodnicy odnajdą się w nowych drużynach zobaczcie to w SZKOLNYCH PRZYGODACH TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Szkolne Przygody Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki GrzywyPL